


Sing

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [7]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: The reason you get songs stuck in your head is because your soulmate is singing them.





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> For Kiah.

Scott was thankful for a lot of things. 

He had an amazing life. He had his music and his piano. He had his friends, who cheered him on embarrassingly loudly whenever he sang and pushed him to audition for the musical in freshman year. He had his family, his support system for anything that came his way. 

But he was most thankful for this soulmate. 

He didn’t _know_ him, of course, but he thanked all his lucky stars for him.

Scott figured he was some sort of musician, most likely a singer. Scott would get certain songs stuck in his head at 11:00am every weekday, like clockwork, so that was probably when he had choir.

December to February was always a mess. He’d constantly be getting other musicals stuck in his head while he was trying to learn his own music. He was sure he was annoying his soulmate just as much, if not more, at least during rehearsal. Outside of rehearsal, they’d actually managed to come up with a tentative rehearsal schedule, switching back and forth by the hour. 

He was so thankful that his soulmate was going to be someone who understood his love of music, and someone who could support Scott while Scott supported him. 

Scott couldn’t ask for anything more.

~

Mitch was thankful for many things.

He loved his music, his friends, his parents. 

His music gave him an escape when the world became too much. He could hide in his room and close the door, pound away at the piano and sing whatever he wanted to.

His friends understood him, let him hermit when he needed, but always invited him out anyway. 

His parents were the best thing in his world. They supported him unconditionally and helped him through all his panic and everything that came his way.

He would also be thankful for his soulmate. He seemed pretty cool, had good taste in music, was in the musical. He would say he was thankful for his soulmate, except -

_Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

\- Yeah. That. 

Mitch dropped his head on his desk. He took back what he said about good music taste.


End file.
